


First Impressions are Everything... But Apparently Steve didn't get The Memo

by Stuckyforever03



Series: Stucky One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Steve gets into a fight with a crazy person and a stranger shows up to help





	First Impressions are Everything... But Apparently Steve didn't get The Memo

_Ah, the life of Steve Rogers. So calm, and normal, and-_

 

 

_**CRASH** _

_Dangit Steve, you just can't help yourself, can you..._

Steve Rogers had just been shoved into a wall in an alley behind a diner. This was normal by now for Steve, the puny kid just couldn't hold himself back from a fight when he sees it necessary. This time, some guy had shown up with a girl. Normal as any other time but this visit didn't turn out too 'good'. The guy and the random girl had started to fight over how drunk the male was. The guy threw a punch and Steve felt the need to step in. He may be small but he knows that hitting anyone, especially a lady for no reason is not ok. And that lands us where we are now, with Mr. Rogers struggling to stand up to fight the male again. He had a very weird grey streak of hair in his mostly black hair and a salt and pepper color goatee. Could pack quite the punch though.

 

Steve is stumbling but finally gets back to his feet, a cut in his lip and a black eye forming. He goes to swing but stumbles forward and falls on his face, the last thing he saw was someone with long hair and a metal arm finally getting the guy to the ground before passing out.

 

 

 

*One Day Later*

 

Steve finally came to, when he realized that he wasn't in the usual environment he would have been in after a fight. He had at some point been taken to the hospital. Steve looked around at his surroundings to find the same man who beat the guy up (and probably saved Steve ;) ) fast asleep in the hospital chair. The slight rustle from Steve as he tried to reposition himself caused the stranger to awaken from the light slumber the man had fallen into. 

 

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." The stranger chuckled. "So while my first question to people that I had to take to the hospital would usually be 'how are you feeling?" or 'does anything hurt excruciatingly' but because of the circumstances, I must ask you... WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO FIGHT A DRUNK GUY, IN A BACK ALLEY, WHO WAS OBVIOUSLY STRONGER THAN YOU???" Steve just looked at the man for a second unblinking.

 

"Yea, hello to you too, random stranger that took me to the hospital" Steve rolled his eyes. "Look, I stand up for what I believe in. I saw something wrong and I decided to try and fix it. My name's Steve by the way." The stranger gives him a look before shrugging.

 

"Yea, I got that. Kinda had to so I could stay in here and make sure you were okay." The stranger explains coming up to sit closer to Steve. "My name's James... but most people that I'm close to call me Bucky. Nice to meet you, Steve."

 

"Yea, nice to meet you too, Bucky. So, how long have I been out? And what exactly is wrong... medical wise with me?" Steve reaches up to run a hand through his hair but finds bandages. "Like seriously... what medically that they know of is wrong with me..."

 

"Well, one, it's Christmas Eve. You were out for a day. As for medical problems, you have a concussion, broken nose, and possible rib bruising or fracture. I had to fight them, and not physically, not stay in here until you were back in consciousness. I had to tell 'em I was your boyfriend so don't question it if they ask..." Steve looks at Bucky with the most astonished look.

 

"Is it that obvious to tell I'm gay?"

 

"Wait, what? You're actually gay? I thought you were some straight scrawny kid. Not that there's anything wrong with you being gay, I'm just... surprised" Bucky looks as if he's trying to solve an algebraic problem in his head as he attempts to comprehend that the cute guy he met on the street is for once also gay. Steve chuckles lightly, groaning soon after at the pain laughing causes.

 

"What about you, Bucky? What's  _your_ sexual orientation?" Steve asks curiously. Bucky is still lost in thought but the small shove at his shoulder from Steve brings him back to reality.

 

"Sorry, what?" Steve just smirks and repeats his question for the man. "Oh... um... well... I... uh... um... I'm... uh... gay?" The man says kind of nervously. Steve smirks at the blush forming on the other male's face.

 

"So, got saved and taken to the hospital by an  _extremely_ cute gay guy who had to fake being my boyfriend so he could stay by my side? Is that pretty much the summary? Cause that's what I got out of it." Steve chuckled. The blush on Bucky's face grew more an more as Steve talked, struggling to say anything in response. "I'll take that as a yes. So, handsome stranger, when we finally get out of here do you want to get some coffe together at a small local coffee shop? I promise I'll try my best not to attempt to get myself killed again" Steve smirked. For such a small guy, he definitely had character and courage. All Bucky could do was nod as he attempted to get his ability to speak back.

 

A few hours pass of the two just joking around before the nurse makes her rounds and finds that Steve is now awake and seems to be doing fine.

 

"You're lucky your boyfriend brought you in when he did, son. Anyway, I'll go make sure the doc has your discharge papers ready and you can be on your way shortly" The nurse told the two boys, getting everything set up so she could get the final vitals for the discharge papers. "Heart rate is a little high but I'm not surprised or worried, that's just what happens when you're in love. I'll go get these vitals to the doctor and I'll be right back with your discharge papers" Steve blushed at the love comment but nodded to her before she left.

 

"Not even 3 hours and you're in love with me? Guess it's your turn to blush now" Bucky smirked. Steve just laughed but the blush was still very evident on his face.

 

"I guess that's what happens when I'm around a nice, genuine, funny, cute guy. Thanks again Bucky for saving me... and staying with me after you brought me to the hospital. I appreciate it" Steve's blush had died down quite a bit.

 

"No problem. When I see someone hurt or in trouble, or both in your case, I take it upon myself to help. It just so happened that I also met a nice, cute, genuine, funny guy as well. Possibly a little stupid but for good reasons" The two chuckled. It was true, Steve could be stupid at times but he had good motives and intentions. 

 

Christmas Eve may not have gone fully to plan but both Steve and Bucky found something that they truly needed in their lives and that's what matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's been a while since I worked on this...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please don't judge the Chrismas-ish fic... it's not at all Christmas-y but it is based on Christmas Eve...


End file.
